elementvergefandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
A page about the buildings found in Element. Element has a number of buildings that can be built which serve a variety of purposes. Some buildings are critical for progressing through the game, such as the Cargo Shuttle. Other buildings are there to help unlock and improve your offensive ability, such as the Element Verge Lab or the population increasing buildings like the Living Quarters. You start with a few buildings already constructed. The rest, that need to be built, are located in the construction tab on the menu bar at the bottom of the game screen. Use the 'Contents' menu below to navigate to a building. Starter Buildings These buildings are already present when you start the game. Orbital Command * This building allows you to access the radar map. It produces 4 charges for the radar per day, which you can can be increase by upgrading the building. * Size = 3x3 Voxel Frost Architects * This building helps complete construction for free if the time remaining is less than 5 minutes. Upgrading this building requires Federation Blueprints, which can only be attained by chance, through the Dark Hive. Each upgrade increases the remaining time by one minute i.e. level 2 = 6 mins, level 3 = 7 mins etc. * Size = 3x4 City Buildings Buildings found in the City Menu tab. Element Verge Lab REMOVED FROM GAME * The Element Verge Lab and Dr. Emmet Lab are where research is conducted into unlocking new troops, as well as increasing their power. It is also where research is done to unlock new buildings, such as the Gravylic Condensers or Aicraft Factory. The Element Verge Lab and Dr Emmet Lab use Microchips and Elements to conduct research. Microchips can be won through battling other players or through reaching the Federation Shuttle. Elements are provided daily at a rate of 6 per day, but this can be increased by upgrading the laboratory. Planning your research is a worthwhile endeavour. It may also be worth looking into Enemy Troops and Allied Troops before deciding which tree to take. * upgrades ** Level 2 - 8 Elements per day, costs 250 Mariants ** Level 3 - 10 Elements per day, costs 500 Mariants ** Level 4 - *TBC* * Size = 3x3 Living Quarters * Your basic building to increase the population limit. * Each new building creates 5 population with cost 300. Building Level Cost Population Increase Total Population 1st 300 5 5 2nd 480 2 7 3rd 560 2 9 4th 640 2 11 5th 720 2 13 6th 1,000 2 15 7th 1,200 2 17 8th 1,400 2 19 9th 1,800 2 21 10th (MAX) 2,000 2 23 * Size = 2x2 Federal Insurance Buerau * This critical building, often oddly referred to as 'FBI', is where Troops can be revived after battles. Up to 90% of troops lost will wind up here. If the troops are lost attacking they will cost mariants to revive. Conversely, if the troops are lost in defense, they will only cost bitcoin to revive. Interestingly, if the population limit has been reached, reviving troops will exceed it. * Size = 3x3 Headquarters * Owning and upgrading the headquarters is necessary to construct other higher level buildings. The Headquarters also allows your base use a different defence strategy. At level 1 there is only the 'Aggressive' option, which means your troops will always fight to defend your base during a foreign attack. At level 2 however, the Headquarters has a 'Shelter' option (in exchange for bitcoins). The Shelter option means your troops will not fight during an attack for 2 days, saving you from loosing any but leaving your base open for enemies to plunder. * Size = 3x3 Dr. Emmet lab * Together with the Element Verge Lab, the Dr. Emmet Lab helps conduct research into unlocking new troops, as well as increasing their power. It is also where research is done to unlock new buildings, such as the Gravylic Condensers or Aicraft Factory. The Element Verge Lab and Dr Emmet Lab use Microchips and Elements to conduct research. Microchips can be won through battling other players or through reaching the Federation Shuttle. Elements are provided daily at a rate of 6 per day, but this can be increased by upgrading the laboratory. Planning your research is a worthwhile endeavour. It may also be worth looking into Enemy Troops and Allied Troops before deciding which tree to take. * Size = 3x3 Voxel Frost Apartments * A better version of the Living Quarters. Needs headquarter level 3 for level 5+ Voxel Frost apartments * Each new building creates 21 population and cost is 3800. Building Level Cost Population Increase Total Population 1st 3,800 21 21 2nd 4,200 10 31 3rd 4,800 9 40 4th 5,400 8 48 5th 7,200 7 55 6th 8,000 7 62 7th 10,000 7 69 8th 13,000 7 76 9th 16,000 7 83 10th (MAX) 20,000 7 90 * Size = 3x3 Golden Pavillion * A better version of the Voxel Frost Apartments. * Each new building creates 70 population with 48,000 cost. Building Level Cost Population Increase Total Population Build Time 1st 48,000 70 70 2h 46m 2nd 62,000 25 95 4h 30m 3rd 89,000 25 120 5h 15m 4th 120,000 20 140 6h 5th 130,000 15 155 7h 6th 140,000 10 165 8h 7th 170,000 10 175 8h 45m 8th 180,000 8 183 10h 9th 195,000 8 191 11h 10th (MAX) 210,000 9 200 12h * Size = 4x4 Prime Spire * A better version of the Golden Pavillion. * Each new building creates 200 population and costs 185,000''.'' Building Level Cost Population Increase Total Population Build Time 1st 185,500 200 200 6h 40m 2nd 205,200 60 260 8h 20m 3rd 230,000 55 315 9h 4th 300,000 50 365 9h 40m 5th 340,000 45 410 10h 20m 6th 380,000 35 445 11h 20m 7th 450,000 30 475 12h 20m 8th 512,000 25 500 13h 20m 9th 545,000 20 520 15h 10th (MAX) 600,000 20 540 16h 20m * Size = 5x5? Enigma Station * This building is needed at level 20 to be able to attack reaper bases on the map. Reaper bases are where tixid can be farmed. * Size = 2x2 Secret Lab * One of the buildings needed to upgrade troops to elite versions. The Renovation Depot is the other one. * Size = 3x3 Troop Buildings Buildings found in the Troops Menu tab. Tip: All Troop buildings (except for the Renovation Depot) will give Microchips when destroyed. The base amount depends on the building level. * Level 1 = 5 * Level 2 = 20 * Level 3 = 80 * Level 4 = 150 Federation Barracks * Produce your Infantry here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be produced after it is unlocked through research. * Size = 3x3 Mech Factory * Produce your Mech here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be produced after it is unlocked through research. * Size = 4x4 Vehicle Factory * Produce your Vehicles here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be trained after it is unlocked through research. * Size = 4x4 Drone Factory * Produce your Drones here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be trained after it is unlocked through research. * Size = 3x3 Aircraft Factory * Produce your Aircraft here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be trained after it is unlocked through research. * Size = 4x4 Biotech Factory * Produce your Mutants here. Each upgrade allows the next tier troop to be trained after it is unlocked through research. * Size = 3x3 Turret L1-S5 * A building which provides additional 1000 defensive power within a certain circular range around it. Upgrading it increases it's defensive power. Overlapping turrets will stack their defensive power. * Size =1x1 Resource Buildings Buildings found in the Resource Menu tab. Warehouse * The basic stroage facility for resources. Used for storing Selium, Fram, Herbert and Gravylic. Each upgrade increases the storage by a small amount. * Size = 2x2 Selium Refiner * The basic building used to extract Selium. Each upgrade increases its productivity. Build these on Selium Geysers. * At level 20 the Selium Refiner will produce 780 Selium per hour and hold 22,000 Selium * Size = 3x3 Fram Extractor * The basic building used to extract Fram. Each upgrade increases its productivity. Build these on Fram Deposits. * Size = 3x4 Herbert Harvester * The basic building used to extract Herbert. Each upgrade increases its productivity. Build these on Herbert Spice Deposits. * At level 20 the Herbert Harvester will produce 156 Herbert per hour and hold 4,400 Herbert. * Size = 4x4 Gravylic Condenser * The basic building used to extract Gravylic. Each upgrade increases its productivity. Build these on Gravylic Deposits. * At Level 20 the Gravylic Condenser will produce 78 Gravylic per hour and hold 2,200 Gravylic Tixid Storage * The basic building needed to store an additional 50 Tixid. Each upgrade increases the storage space by 50. * Size = 3x3 Shuttle Based Buildings Cargo Shuttle * The Cargo Shuttle is the basic building for trading resources and items for bitcoins. It has a starting capacity of 50 cargo spaces, which can be increased by upgrading the shuttle with Mariants. * Each base can own a maximum of 4 cargo shuttles. * The cargo shuttle recieves a special daily speedup to reduce travelling time (the time it takes the shuttle to complete 1 round trip to the market). The bonus resets back to 1st use 24 hours after 1st use. Each use of the speedup determines the travel time as below. ** 1st use = 10 mins ** 2nd use = 30 mins ** 3rd use = 3 hours ** 4th use = 5 hours ** 5th use = 8 hours ** 6th use = 8 hours * Size = 3x3 Dark Hive * The Dark Hive is a way to recieve free resources and items. It sends a shuttle , which is a lucky draw, giving free gifts every 5 mins to 40 mins. It is also the only source of Federation Blueprints, which are needed for upgrading the Voxel Frost Architects building. An orange cargo icon appears above the menu bar when it has returned with goods. Keep this building very busy! * Size = 4x4 Orbital Shuttle * The same as the Cargo Shuttle but more advanced and costs 2000 Mariants to build. Each base can own a maximum of 4. It has a starting capacity of 500, which can be increased by upgrading the shuttle with Mariants. * Size = 3x3 Renovation Depot * One of the buildings required to produce elite troops. The other is the Secret Lab. This building is similar to the Cargo Shuttle but instead of returning with Bitmoney, the shuttle returns with Elite Soldiers (M3 squad). It uses Tixid as a resource to send normal troops in the shuttle. This shuttle then returns 20 hrs later with Elite troops. * Size = 5 x 5 __FORCETOC__ Category:Building Category:Browse Category:How to Play